


Sherlock's Mood

by batmanandtimelords



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluffish, M/M, Moody Sherlock, Tickling, if you can call it that, john havin none of your moods, sorta the bridge between fluff and smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batmanandtimelords/pseuds/batmanandtimelords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is in a mood and John isn't having it. What starts out innocent, turns into something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock's Mood

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Sherlock.

John stepped out of the kitchen, two mugs in hand, to see Sherlock curled up on the couch, the Sherlock sign for he was in a mood. John sighed and went over to his friend. "Sherlock, you want some tea?" He held the mug out to man on the couch. The curly haired man made a noise and flipped over. "Sherlock, just answer." John said, he felt more like a mother then a flat-mate. Sherlock looked over his shoulder, made a face, and turned around. John heaved another sigh and set the mugs down. "I'm not in the mood tonight. Just answer me like a normal person and we'll be done. I'll leave you to sulk or whatever you're doing right now." John explained, tossing in some hand gestures. Sherlock kept his back to his friend. John sighed again. "Alright, I didn't want to do this but, you leave me no choice." John leaned over his friend, a wicked grin on his face and tickled him.

Sherlock jerked, a giggled escaping his lips. A few weeks ago, John had found out Sherlock was extremely ticklish and he had been waiting for an opportunity to use; such as this one. John smirked at the man below him. "Ready to give me an answer?" He asked, pulling his hands up. Sherlock opened his beautiful eyes and stared at his friend, his eyes full of defiance. He shook his head, curls flying everywhere. John smirked again. "Alright, you asked for it." John leaned down and tickled Sherlock again, his fingers flying over his friend's side. Sherlock laughed, his feet kicked and his arms spasm John laughed and lifted his hands. He cocked an eyebrow at Sherlock. The detective's face was flush, he was breathing heavy now. "Ready?" Sherlock shook his head again. 

"Oh dear, we have a problem here then." John sighed, his eyes closing. Sherlock cocked his head. John pounced on the taller man, a leg on either side of his narrow hips. John grinned down at Sherlock and continued to tickle him. Sherlock was really laughing now, deep belly laughs. He swatted at John's hands, trying to get him to stop. 

"Stop John! I can't-can't breathe!" Sherlock cried, grabbing his friend's wrists. John was grinning, ear to ear, his face flush, his breaths heavy. 

"Ready to answer?" John questioned in a whisper, one that sent a shiver up Sherlock's spine. Sherlock tightened his hold on the smaller man's wrists and with a heave, flipped them over. Now, John was underneath him, his hips trapped by Sherlock's legs. He leaned down next to John's ear to whisper to him.

"Never." He felt John shiver at his voice. John struggled at his grip on his wrists, no doubt wanting to tickle him again. "No no, no more of that." Sherlock purred, moving John's wrists into one hand and trapping them above the blond's head. "I'm in control now." Sherlock growled, a whimper escaping John's lips. Sherlock sat back, his weight on John's waist. He felt something beneath him. He chuckled softly and shook his head. "Aroused are we?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow up. John's eyes were screwed shut, he was trying to control his breaths. Sherlock chuckled again as he leaned down, his lips skimming over John's jaw and shoulder. Another whimper sounded from the man trapped beneath him. Sherlock breathed lightly on John's ear, the man shuddering. 

"Sherlock.." John breathed out, his voice crackling. Sherlock placed his free hand on John's chest, trying to calm him.  His teeth caught John's earlobe and worried it. John moaned and wiggled beneath the curly haired man. "Sherlock!" John cried, much to the pleasure of the detective. He chuckled low in the doctor's ear and pulled up. John's face was flush.  He smiled cruelly down at him. 

"Interesting reaction." He mused, tilting his head. John gasped out to try and regain control of his body. Sherlock put more of his weight on the lower part of his body, the part still touching John. He felt John's erection more now, much to either the delight or horror to man beneath him (he couldn't really tell). 

"Sherlock wha-what are you doing?" John gasped out, his eyes still shut tight. Sherlock evened his weight again and looked down at his companion. 

"John," He said in a light voice. "please, open your eyes." He asked softly, his free fingers tapping near the blond man's eye. John opened his blue eyes slowly, he was unsure. He looked up to see Sherlock above in him, in a light he'd never seen the taller man before. His hair more mussed then usual, if possible. His eyes were large and swirled with more blue, they were still calculating. A faint flush dusted his sharp cheekbones. A smile broke over his wonderful lips, something John loved to see. 

"Hello." the trapped man whispered, not sure what else to say. 

"Hi." Sherlock whispered back, a glint in his eyes. John swallowed nervously. Sherlock leaned down, his body flush with with John's, his lips slowly connected with John's, sending a spark through his body. They kissed slowly at first, getting use to each other. As soon as they knew how each kissed, Sherlock, as always fierce and leading, John more calm and always following, Sherlock opened his lips, sending his tongue out. He licked at John's closed lips, asking for entrance. John obliged, opening his mouth eagerly. Sherlock swept in smoothly and plundered about. John shuddered as their tongues started a hypnotic dance, both fighting for dominance. Of course, Sherlock won, as he always did. 

Sherlock's teeth then came into play, nipping at John's lips. The blond groaned and pushed up on Sherlock. The lanky man chuckled and nipped harder, catching John's lip between his teeth. John moaned again, his fingers racing up and down Sherlock's spine. Sherlock's lips slid away from his and started to kiss slow trails around his jaw and back to his ear. John's fingers shot up into his nest of curls. Sherlock nipped, kissed and, licked at his ear, making John gasp and moan. Sherlock smirked and once he was done toruting his ear, moved back down his jaw, back to his lips. Sherlock, his hands free now, slide them up under john's jumper. John gasped into his mouth as his cold hands hit his burning flesh. Sherlock traced random patterns on his burning skin, leaving icy trails all over his chest and stomach. 

John broke away, gasping for breath. Sherlock leaned back abit, giving him breathing space. John looked up into his eyes. "What are we doing?" He asked softly, a strange thought worming in his brain. Sherlock looked at him as if he was stupid. 

"What both of us have wanted for ages, John." Sherlock purred in his deep voice. John had to agree with him, he had wanted this for a while now. 

"But, why now?" He asked, cocking his head again. Sherlock heaved a sigh and leaned back on his heels, John's erection pressing up into him again. 

"You must really take care of that." Sherlock muttered, making John laugh loudly. Sherlock grinned at him. "But, back to your question, it is all your fault. If you hadn't of tickled me, or sat on me for that matter, we wouldn't be here." Sherlock shrugged. John felt stupid. 

"Oh." He whispered. Sherlock chuckled and leaned down again. His kissed John softly, little pecks across his lips. He then pulled and away, unfolded his longs legs and stood up. John whined at the absence of the man's weight. 

"Have fun john." Sherlock twiddled his fingers at the man on the couch before grabbing a mug of now cold tea and disappeared into his room. John groaned loudly.  _That tease!_ He growled in his head. He sat up, grabbed his own cup of cold tea and went to his room, to ride of what Sherlock started. 

 


End file.
